Elmer Fudd
Elmer J. Fudd is a fictional cartoon character, one of the most famous Looney Tunes characters, and the de facto archenemy of Bugs Bunny. He has one of the more disputed origins in the Warner Bros. cartoon pantheon (second only to Bugs himself). His aim is to hunt Bugs, but he usually ends up seriously injuring himself and/or other antagonizing characters. He speaks in an unusual way, replacing his Rs and Ls with Ws, so "Watch the road, Rabbit," is replaced with "Watch the woad, wabbit!" Elmer's signature catchphrase is, "Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits", as well as his trademark laughter, "huh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh." The best known Elmer J. Fudd cartoons include Chuck Jones' masterpiece What's Opera, Doc? (one of the few times Fudd bested Bugs, though he felt bad about it), the Rossini parody Rabbit of Seville, and the "Hunting Trilogy" of "Rabbit Season/Duck Season" shorts (Rabbit Fire, Rabbit Seasoning, and Duck! Rabbit! Duck!) with Fudd himself, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck. Egghead In 1937, Fred Avery introduced a new character in his cartoon short Egghead Rides Again. Egghead initially was depicted as having a bulbous nose, funny/eccentric clothing and an egg-shaped head (thus the moniker "Egghead"). Many cartoon historians believe that Egghead evolved into Elmer over a period of a couple of years. However, animation historian Michael Barrier asserts "The Egghead-Elmer story is actually a little messy, my sense being that most of the people involved, whether they were making the films or publicizing them, not only had trouble telling the characters apart but had no idea why they should bother trying." Egghead made his second appearance in 1937's Little Red Walking Hood and then in 1938 teamed with Warner Bros.' newest cartoon star Daffy Duck in Daffy Duck & Egghead. In 1938, Egghead continued to make appearances in the Warner cartoons, including The Isle of Pingo Pongo, and A-Lad-In Bagdad. In A Feud There Was (1938) Egghead made his entrance riding a motorscooter with the words "Elmer Fudd, Peacemaker" displayed on the side, the first onscreen use of that name. Egghead shifts from having a Moe Howard haircut to being bald, and wears a brown derby, a baggy suit, and a high-collared shirt. Egghead himself returned decades later in the compilation film Daffy Duck's Quackbusters. More recently, he also made a cameo appearance at the end of Looney Tunes: Back in Action and was also given in his own story, which starred him alongside Pete Puma, in the Looney Tunes comic book. Egghead has the distinction of being the very first recurring character created for Leon Schlesinger's Looney Tunes series. Elmer emerges *Egghead's final appearance was in "Elmer's Candid Camera". In this cartoon, Elmer was given a new look, in which he was slightly chubbier, had a different design, had a different personality, and appeared alongside a prototype "Bugs Bunny". He then appeared in "Confederate Honey" and "The Hardship of Miles Standish. *Elmer's first official debut, however, was "A Wild Hare in 1940. It is the first cartoon to feature Elmer in his usual hunting outfit and to feature Bugs Bunny, completely finishen cartoons shortly after this, they changed Elmer's appearance to look very chubby. After 5 cartoons, however, he went back to his original design. *Some of Elmer's most famous appearances are "A Corny Concerto" in 1943 and "What's Opera, Doc?" in 1957. Impact on Popular Culture *The search engine Google has been translated into many languages, some of them for sheer comedic purposes. One of the novelty languages is "Elmer Fudd." *Comedian and actor Robin Williams also performed a famous sketch where he sang the Bruce Springsteen song "Fire" as Elmer Fudd. *On the TV show The Big Bang Theory there is a recurring character Barry Kripke who talks like Elmer. *Conservative commentator Rush Limbaugh expressed dissatisfaction with Republican candidate Mitt Romney on a September 10, 2012, radio broadcast, by saying, "I know that Romney ticks you off. He might as well be Elmer Fudd as far as we're concerned. We're voting agaist Obama." This led to jokes about Limbaugh's apparent endorsement of Fudd as a replacement for Romney, as in one YouTube video, Limbaugh: Elmer Fudd replaces Romney. Filmography Elmer made about 45 appearances in the original film-shorts, not including the ones that he made as Egghead. *''Elmer's Candid Camera'' *''Confederate Honey'' *''The Hardship of Miles Standish'' *''A Wild Hare'' - Academy Award nominee *''Good Night Elmer'' *''Elmer's Pet Rabbit'' *''Wabbit Twouble'' *''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper'' *''Any Bonds Today?'' *''The Wacky Wabbit'' *''Fresh Hare'' *''The Hare-Brained Hypnotist'' *''To Duck or Not to Duck'' *''A Corny Concerto'' *''An Itch in Time'' *''The Old Grey Hare'' *''The Stupid Cupid'' *''Stage Door Cartoon'' *''The Unruly Hare'' *''Hare Tonic'' *''Hare Remover'' *''Hare Brush'' *''The Big Snooze'' *''Easter Yeggs'' *''A Pest in the House'' *''Slick Hare'' *''What Makes Daffy Duck?'' *''Back Alley Oproar'' *''Rabbit Romeo'' - *''Don't Axe Me'' - *''A Mutt in a Rut'' *''Person To Bunny'' Voice-Actors *Arthur Q. Bryan: 1940 - 1960; his death *Hal Smith: 1960 - 1961 *Mel Blanc: 1950,1958 - 1989; his death *Billy West: 1996 - present *Jeff Bergman: Box-Office Bunny, The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special, Tiny Toon Adventures *Greg Burson: The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Tiny Toon Adventures Gallery Elmer.jpg Daffy elmer.jpg Elmer Fudd pictures looney tunes 1.jpg Baby Elmer.png ElmerFudd.png Elmerbb.jpg Elmer.gif Fudd.jpg Elmer confused.png Elmerfudd2.jpg 13638.jpg Elmer Fudd as he appears in Duck Dodgers.JPG|Elmer Fudd in Duck Dodgers elmer fudd teach.jpg|Elmer Fudd in Tiny Toon Adventures Elmer hunting the eagle.jpg|Elmer hunts the American Eagle in Histeria! ElmerAsGutzonBorglum.jpg|Elmer as Gutzon Borglum on Histeria! LoudWithElmer.jpg|Elmer with Loud Kiddington Elmer_eating_his_candy_canes.jpg elmer7.jpg elmer9.jpg|Elmer angry at Babs Bunny ElmerFudd.jpg|"Wabbit twacks!" ElmerOnAnimaniacs.jpg|Elmer with Miles Standish on Animaniacs Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters created by Chuck Jones Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes: Back In Action Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Category:Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Hunters Category:Tiny Toons Characters Category:Space Jam Characters Category:The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries Characters Category:Villains Category:Looney Tunes: Reality Check Category:Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction